Dragon's Return
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Who are these 3 figures that appeared in Magnolia? And what do they have to do with? our 3 favorite dragon slayers? What are their connections with their parents? Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The three figures stood in front of the town clutching their bags tightly. Nervousness washed over them, they looked to each other. "Do you think they'll be mad at us?" the only female asked, her long pink hair blowing in the breeze. The eldest man just scoffed his red eyes glint with anticipation "we'll never know until we go" the man in the middle smirked at his statement. He moved a strand of red hair out of his face "We'll contact one another when we find them, are you ready?" the eldest Grey haired man nodded. "Yes, as I'll ever be" the female said, with that last word the 3 were off to ind their children.

* * *

><p>Levy strolled casually into the bookstore where she spent most of her time saying hello to the people she knew. She looked around the old shop lovingly, it had been around since she was a teenager and now she was 27 married, and had a child. She looked at the ring on her hand in remembrance of the day Gajeel proposed to her, it was as clear as day. <em>They were taking a walk around Magnolia holding hands, just enjoying each others presence until Gajeel brought her to a very special tree. It was the same tree in which they met, it held a lot of bad memories for the couple but still some good ones. Gajeel turned to her a light blush covering her cheeks and slowly got on one knee, Levy gasped at his actions and stared at him wide-eyed. "Shrimp I know I'm not the best lover in the world, let alone the best person. But I do know that ever since we met you have made me a better man, without you I'd still be alone in that dark world never to find anyone. So to make sure I never lose you, Levy McGarden will you marry me?" at this point Levy was crying buckets. "Yes I'd love to Marry you Gajeel!" she exclaimed glomping him.<em> Levy giggled at the distance memory and sat down grabbing a book. Just then the bell signaling the store door opening rang, she looked up and was met with an interesting sight. There stood a tall bulking man around his forties, he had Grey hair but it seemed to be his natural color. But the thing that caught her attention the most was his red eyes that reminded her of her husbands and daughter's. He looked around then his eyes suddenly landed on Levy, the suddenly narrowed as he approached her. In seconds he was looming over Levy at about 6"5, "Hey miss do you know a guy in his late twenties with black hair and red eyes?" he asked. Levy gave a cautious nod as he described her husband, the man stared at her an eyebrow raised "Can you take me to him?" Levy again just nodded. She stood up and started walking with the man holding her heavy 8 month pregnant stomach.

"I'm Levy Redfox, can I ask your name?" Levy suddenly asked. The mans eyes shot open "Redfox?! Wait a minute you mean to tell me you're married to a Redfox?" Levy nodded curiously at his reaction. "Yes his name is Gajeel Redfox, do you know him?" The tall man just nodded then smirked patting the girl's head as Gajeel would occasionally. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Metalicana your farther in law" Levy gasped at the name. "B-But Metalicana was a dragon, and disappeared a long time ago how did you?" said person stopped her by putting a large finger over her lip. "I'll explain later but first I need to do something" Levy nodded at her father in law ad stared at him curiously as he closed his eyes and seemed to be talking to someone. Then his eyes shot open then relaxed and looked towards a building not far from them. Out of the blue a quick flash of pink came running from behind it clinging to Metalicana. Levy blinked as the blob turned into a woman who looked like a certain pink haired doctor she knew, "Meta, you work fast" she said. "Thanks Grandey, this is Gajeel's wife Levy, Levy this is Grandeeny" Levy's eyes widen at the pink haired girl. "As in Wendy's dragon?" she asked said person just nodded. Levy stared at the two in awe until she saw another blur but this time red pass by her. This time there was a tall man around 5"11 standing on the other side of Metalicana, he also had green eyes, "How did you find someone so quickly?!" he exclaimed. Levy looked from Metalicana to the new figure waiting for an introduction. "Levy this is Igneel, Igneel this is Levy my daughter in law" Igneel stared her up and down then looking back to Metalicana, "She seems boring, fat and flat chested for that matter" he whispered the to the man. He punched him in the gut "She's pregnant you idiot!" he yelled, Grandeeny scolded the red-headed dragon "That is not very nice, I think Levy-chan is very cute, like a pixie" she said.

Levy sweat dropped at the arguing adults, "Well um did you all want to the guild, that's where everyone is" she asked. All three dragons nodded and allowed to her to lead them towards a large castle like building with the words Fairy Tail on the top. "Well this is it, Fairy Tail are you ready?" she asked the three dragons nodded their heads simultaneously. Levy then opened the door revealing a room filled with laughter drinking and fighting everywhere but for once the room was silent and all eyes were on them. The first person to approach them was Lucy, "Um Levy-chan who are your friends?" she asked. Levy thought about the question wondering about how to explain the situation, "Hello I'm Igneel, Natsu's farther nice to meet you" Igneel said suddenly. The guild erupted in confusion and whispers, Metalicana sighed rubbing the back of his neck "the name is Metalicana" Levy giggled at his nervous reaction. "Hello, my name is Grandeeny I'm Wendy's adopted mother nice to meet you" the pinkett said giggling and leaning on Metalicana slightly. Lucy blinked her confusion away and held out her hand, "h-hello I'm Lucy Dragoneel, Natsu's wife" Igneel shook her hand happily. "Now how did that idiot get a pretty girl like you for a wife?" he asked causing Lucy to giggle slightly. Just then Natsu burst through the front door of the guild, Wendy and Gajeel right on his tail. Natsu looked at the scene in front of him confused and walked towards his wife. "Hey Luce who's this?" he asked rudely, Igneel rolled his eyes "How can you not remember your own dad?" he asked. Natsu's eyes went wide at the statement "I-Igneel?" he stuttered. Said man only smirked at Natsu idiocy and pulled the boy into a tight hug which he returned.

Grandeeny squealed and hugged Wendy tightly, "Wendy~ you've gotten so big~" she cooed. Wendy hugged the personified dragon back just as tight, tears streamed down her face. While the two had their lovely display Gajeel and Metalicana just stared at each other neither daring to move which worried Levy. But suddenly their large hands met in a shake and the two smiled at each other, Levy giggled at the two. Just then a head popped out of Gajeel's head and crawled to his shoulder, "Who's that daddy?" she asked. She was no older than 5 years old with long blue hair and red eyes that matched her father's. Gajeel chuckled at the little girl, "pipsqueak this is your grandpa, Metalicana this is my kid Luna she's 5" the red eyed girl stared at the older man questionably then gave his a warm smile revealing fangs. She held out her hands for him to pick her up which he did awkwardly. She clung to the older man's neck sighing contently.

* * *

><p>please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2, the is going to be a** HUGE **drama bomb. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Metalicana looked at his grandchild lovingly, "Hi Luna, I'm your grandpa" the little girl giggled. "Hi grandpa" she said innocently, she pulled on a strand of his long gray hair. "Your hair is long likes daddy's, why is that" the iron dragon smirked at her question, "because he wants to be just like me because I'm so cool" Luna stared up at him in wonderment. "Cool~" she exclaimed squirming in the dragons arms.<p>

"Meta you're not holding her probably"

Said man looked up to see Grandeeny right behind him scolding him. "You have to support her head" she said repositioning his hands to put Luna in a more comfortable position. "Didn't you ever hold Gajeel when he was little?" Metalicana scoffed, "No, he was old enough to walk on his own, so why should I hold him?" Grandeeny gasped in horror and slapped the iron dragon up side his head. "How cruel of you Meta! What kind of parent are you?!" the sky dragon yelled, Gajeel chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's cool, he was the most _loving_ parent but he was a decent one none the less" Grandeeny looked up at Gajeel with a certain emotion Gajeel wasn't aware of. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, "What a cute step-son I have, so mature~" she cooed. "HUH?!" Gajeel exclaimed, the sky dragon giggled at his reaction. "Oh sorry I forget to say this but, Metalicana and I are mates" she said innocently, Wendy and Gajeel stared at their dragons awe-struck.

"M-M-Mates?" Wendy mumbled to herself, "but that makes me and Gajeel-san..." Grandeeny nodded. "Yep, step siblings" the color left the two dragon slayers face. The two looked to each other then back to their adopted parents, "WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Gajeel yelled. Metalicana glared at him he put Luna down, "Watch your language in front of your kid, and it happened about 7 years ago" Gajeel nodded vaguely. "So does that mean y'all are gonna have kids or something?"he asked, causing Metalicana to blush and Grandeeny to giggle. "I'm already pregnant" she said causing people in the guild to look her way. Wendy stared at her mother amazed, "Oh wow congratulations Grandeeny!" the sky dragon smiled warmly, "Thank you" she said.

"Why do Wendy and iron head get all the cool stuff?!"

Natsu complained pouting, Igneel scoffed. "Oh yea, where are my grand kids?" he yelled, Natsu blinked then gulped, "I-I left him at the park" he said nervously. Lucy screamed and started strangling the fire dragon slayer, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE OUR SON?!" Gajeel laughed. "Chill out bunny mom, I brought him with us" Lucy gave a sigh of relief as she saw Luna and their son Lukas playing in the corner. "Thanks Gajeel, you are such a better parent then Natsu" she said, Natsu looked up at her hurt. "What, Luce~" Igneel shook his head in disappointment, "You have brought shame to the Dragoneel name" Natsu looked at him wide-eyed. "Not you two Igneel!" everyone in the guild laughed happily at Natsu situation.

* * *

><p>Review please<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I know it's been a while, but I have been getting request from various people to update this so I did. I'm not quiet sure what I'm going to do with this but I will take suggestions. Short chapter I know, but I still have to get crap straight, so...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The guild watched in awe as the dragon slayers and their families interacted, sharing story's and such. Gajeel and Metalicana argued every now and again but for the most part everyone was getting along well.<p>

"So let me get this straight, you met Natsu when he thought I was in the middle of Hargeon?" Igneel asked mid laugh.

Lucy giggled at the distant memory, "Yea, he and Happy were so shocked when I told them"

Natsu pouted from his seat, "It's not that funny" Gajeel laughed, "yes it is" he said, clutching his side. Natsu grew a tick mark on the side of his head, "at least it was better then how you and Levy first met" at his words Gajeel and Levy's face both fell. Everyone at the table grew silent, Lucy punched Natsu in the face. Hard. "Natsu, you're sleeping on the couch for a month" Lucy said bluntly taking a sip of her milkshake. Natsu gawked at her "Luce!?" he whined, but was met with a milkshake to the face.

"I'm confused, how did you two meet?" Metalicana asked, ignoring Natsu's now milkshake covered face. Gajeel sighed and looked over to Luna, who was playing with the other kids around her age. "It's a long story that I don't like to talk about" Metalicana scoffed. "I don't give a crap if you don't want to talk about, we're going to" thus Grandeeny hit her mate upside his head. "Meta! show some consideration for you son!" she scowled turning back to her step son. "You can tell us whenever you're ready dear" Gajeel nodded but Levy chuckled, she spoke mother and she knew that meant two words. SPILL IT. The bluenette put a comforting hand on her husband's arm and turned to her new family, she then began to retell the story of how Gajeel was in Phantom Lord and attacked her. But before anyone could say anything about it, she started to tell how he had saved her from Laxus lighting and helped the guild during the battle of Fairy Tail. Then she went on to telling them about Tenrou island and the attack of the dragons. "So even though he did some bad things in the past he's not a bad person and-" a large hand found it's way over her lips. She looked up to see Gajeel smiling at her, "I think they get the point shrimp" he said matter of factually. Levy blushed as she realized she was rambling, but due to her husbands hand still being over lips she merely nodded.

Grandeeny wiped the tears from her eyes, "T-That w-was beautiful" she sniffled out. Wendy clung onto her mother, "W-W-Wasn't it t-t-though?" she bawled. Lucy joined the two woman and began to cry with them, all three mumbling unleaded words. Gajeel raised an eyebrow in confusion at the girls, "girls are weird" he mumbled. "You got that right" his father agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Really bad chapter I know, but please don't hurthate me. Please review and or pm me any suggestions for what you want to happen next.**


End file.
